Hazme Sentir
by eos nicte
Summary: "Será mejor que yo me acerque hasta Forks. Les advertiré que deben ser más discretos para ahorrarnos exterminar a la mitad de nuestra raza inútilmente" -musitó Alec. La híbrida estaba llamando demasiado la atención y era hora de hacerle una última visita.


_Disclaimer: Personajes y hechos reconocibles son propiedad de SMeyer_

_N/A: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Alec &amp; Nessie" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

**Hazme Sentir**

.

El sol surcaba Volterra y atravesaba las ventanas del majestuoso castillo, inundando los muros de piedra de luz. Los pasos de dos individuos resonaban por el pasillo. El caminar más irregular y agitado era el de Cynthia, una vampiresa venida desde Norteamérica para dar una noticia de gran importancia. La persona que la precedía, con paso sereno y tranquilo, era Alec Vulturi. Solo se oían los dos caminares. Todo lo demás era silencio, ni siquiera los pájaros se atreverían a distorsionar la calma en el hogar de los Vulturi.

Al llegar a una enorme puerta de madera negra, Alec detuvo sus pasos, esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa por un segundo y abrió la puerta como si no pesara en absoluto.

Los pasos de ambos se hicieron más sonoros dentro de la estancia, ya que tanto los suelos como las paredes estaban hechos de exquisitos mármoles blancos. Probablemente fuese una de las habitaciones más bonitas del mundo, con varias columnas en el interior (delante de cada cual había un guardia Vulturi, vampiros asesinos trajeados y pacientes) y coronada por una cúpula. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Jane Vulturi estuviera en medio de la estancia, paseando con el rictus serio y los ojos rojos, la hacía aterradora; su sola presencia había transformado a una vampiresa decidida y fuerte como Cynthia en una criatura temblorosa y nerviosa. Alec anduvo hasta el pequeño escenario en que se encontraba su hermana. Se irguió a su lado y se puso de frente a la otra vampiresa.

—Jane, esta es Cynthia, del clan del oeste de Grecia. Tiene un importante aviso para nosotros —le sonrió a su hermana riéndose de ella, sabía cuánto le sacaría de quicio aquello. Se giró hacia la vampiresa griega y la miró—. Repite lo que me has contado, por favor.

Cynthia no sabía por qué, si realmente iba a contribuir con ellos, pero el hecho de estar rodeada de los gemelos en ese espacio la reducía a una mole temblorosa. Sentía que algo iba mal y se le erizaba todo el cuerpo. Quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes. Tragó saliva costosamente e hizo amago de mirar a Jane, pero se sintió incapaz, así que clavó su mirada en el suelo de mármol blanco y dio su información.

—Vengo a decirles que he visto un clan en el estado de Washington, en Norteamérica, que ha incumplido la norma sobre niños inmortales. Creo que son Cullen, el clan Cullen, sí. En la parte noreste del estado —musitó de carrerilla y se encogió aún más.

Alec volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, a la vez que Jane tomaba aire, alzando la cabeza visiblemente crispada. No tardó en segundo en clavar su mirada rojo carmesí en la vampiresa, avanzando hacia ella con los puños y la mandíbula apretados.

El clamor desgarrado de Cynthia ascendió hasta la cúpula y resonó por toda la estancia. No dejó de gritar durante unos eternos segundos, arrodillada en el suelo, revolviéndose entre aullidos de dolor. Jane la miraba fijamente con furia, hasta que los quejidos y las convulsiones cesaron totalmente, inundando la sala de un apacible silencio. Jane subió la mirada, pero no se había tranquilizado ni una miseria.

—Estoy harta de imbéciles que se recorren el mundo para hablarnos sobre el clan de Forks. Me molesta que me hagan perder el tiempo día tras día, mes tras mes. Voy a acabar con este fastidio, tal y como debí hacer aquel día —gruñó Jane dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, lo que hizo que las comisuras de Alec se alzaran en una leve sonrisa satisfecha.

—Tranquila, hermanita. No puedes asesinarla, Aro te mataría —musitó sosegado, haciendo que Jane frenara sus pasos resoplando.

—Preferiría eso a tener que seguir aguantando vampiros imbéciles a diario —gruñó de nuevo, con la mirada carmesí clavada en la puerta negra, pero sin moverse.

—Será mejor que yo me acerque hasta Forks. Les advertiré que deben ser más discretos para ahorrarnos exterminar a la mitad de nuestra raza inútilmente. Tú será mejor que te quedes, Aro te necesita aquí —dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta—.Tú siempre tan impulsiva —rió levemente a la vez que levantaba una pierna para continuar su camino sin tropezarse con el cadáver.

Uno de los guardias le abrió la puerta a su paso, y cuando se cerró a sus espaldas todavía pudo oír a su hermana ladrar _"encargaos del cadáver"._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Renesmee corrió con la respiración entrecortada hasta adentrarse en los bosques de Forks. Veía los árboles desdibujarse rápidamente a su alrededor, quedándose atrás. Volvió la mirada, sabía que le perseguían y que estaba en problemas, pero estaba tan cansada que no pudo sino salir corriendo, huir. Y en ese instante impactó contra un cuerpo frío y duro. Se volvió hacia él rápida, pero… no era quien ella esperaba.

— ¿Tú… eres uno… de los Vulturi? —murmuró incrédula, en lo que pronto se transformó en un gesto agrio. Vio su vestimenta, sí, era un Vulturi.

Así que después de todo sus padres, tíos, abuelos… incluso Jacob tenía razón: si se dejaba ver demasiado alguien acabaría matándola, probablemente los Vulturi, ella era diferente y eso los incomodaba. Bien, prefería una muerte honesta a tener que seguir escondida continuamente, como si fuera la criatura más terrible que existiera sobre la tierra, como si fuera una abominación de la que avergonzarse. Si huir de su casa sólo le había valido para encontrar la muerte, al menos habría sido ejerciendo su libertad.

Alec permaneció inalterable, con su eterno rictus de seriedad, aunque por dentro no hacía más que preguntarse por qué esa chica se parecía tanto a la niña que él había ido a buscar. Ignoró la pregunta de la chica.

—Busco al clan Cullen.

—A mí me buscas. Esta es la oportunidad que buscabais, ¿verdad? La "niña inmortal" sola, sin protección, en medio del bosque: una presa fácil — ¿la niña inmortal? Eso quería decir… que ella era Renesmee. En casi un año tenía el aspecto de alguien de 16 años, ¿cómo…?—. ¡Me da igual! No me importa, ¡¿me oyes?! Si lo que buscas es matarme te aconsejo que lo hagas en este mismo instante, porque mi familia enseguida se dará cuenta de que me he escapado y no tardarán en encontrarme. A mi padre le dará igual enfrentarse a un Vulturi si es por salvar mi vida. Así que hazlo, ahora. ¡Vamos! ¿No eres un gran y poderoso vampiro? ¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Te han mandado aquí a matarme! ¡Hazlo!

Alec frunció el ceño. Nadie le había exigido que le atacara. Pero… confuso…

Nessie pudo ver cómo una niebla oscura se acercaba hacia ella por el suelo, deslizándose silenciosa, como si tuviera vida propia. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin comprender aún, hasta que la niebla le cubrió los pies.

Alec escuchó la respiración agitada de Nessie y cómo ahogaba un gemido. Al instante la chica cayó al suelo. Miraba hacia todos lados pero parecía no ver, arrastraba sus manos por todo el suelo pero parecía no sentirlo. Alec frunció el ceño, así no era como la gente solía reaccionar a su tortura; solían gritar, llorar, suplicar… y aunque aquella chica parecía sorprendida, incluso algo asustada, no tenía nada que ver con la desesperación que él estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Renesmee era incapaz de ver nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera un agujero negro, nada, sencillamente pareciera que sus ojos estuvieran desconectados de su cerebro. Manoteaba lo que ella pensaba que era el suelo pero no sentía nada, realmente ni siquiera sabía si estaba moviendo los brazos. Tenía la sensación de estar flotando, o de estar cayendo hacia un vacío sin fin. Ni siquiera era capaz de oír nada.

En el instante en que Alec vio una lágrima asomar a los ojos de la chica, hizo retroceder la niebla. No era capaz de explicarlo, pero había sentido un temblor dentro del pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Al momento la mirada femenina, todavía algo empañada, se clavó en sus ojos fríos. A Alec le turbó el hecho de que Nessie no lo mirara con miedo o con desprecio, sino como a un extraño descubrimiento.

— ¿A… Alec? —musitó Renesmee entrecerrando los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz. Sí… ese era el Vulturi cuyo poder era la privación sensorial.

El chico no contestó, y su rostro continuaba imperturbable, sin embargo no apartó la vista de ella. Sentía que la híbrida podía ver a través de sus ojos todo su interior, y por alguna razón no se asustaba de él.

—Eso ha sido… terrible, pero… hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada —susurró frágil, todavía desde el suelo—. Aunque sea miedo… algo es algo. Prefiero eso a no sentir nada —cerró los ojos—. Prefiero sentir miedo a… a que tengan miedo de mí, de mi ansiedad, de cómo soy, de que me maten, de cuando no puedo respirar por la angustia. Creía que nada podría asustarme más que no sentir nada, pero… —volvió a abrir los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa triste— has conseguido hacerme sentir miedo quitándome la sensibilidad.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, ella sonriendo, él quieto, alerta. Alec todavía era incapaz de entender cómo sus ojos llevaban cinco minutos atados a esa chica. Captaba su tristeza y sentía que su espalda se erizaba. La herida que Renesmee acarreaba era notable pero… ¿acaso era tan grande como para no ver que él era peligroso, que él no era alguien a quien hacer confidencias? Aquella sonrisa lo removía y… no pudo evitar tenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Algo le decía que no debía haber utilizado su tortura con ella, aunque era incapaz de entender qué.

¿Él… quería ayudarla? Renesmee tomó su mano y se levantó con un ligero esfuerzo. Ese vampiro no sólo la había tratado como a cualquier otra persona, además de hacerla sentir algo, también la intentaba cuidar. Renesmee, erguida frente a Alec, que ya le había soltado la mano, dio un paso hacia él. Y otro paso más.

El Vulturi no se alertó con sus movimientos, porque lo último que esperaba es que ella se abalanzara sobre su boca. Sin embargo, sintió una perturbadora tranquilidad con el roce de los labios calientes de Nessie acariciando los suyos. Apenas duró un segundo aquel contacto húmedo y suave, pero para Alec supuso algo que ni él mismo atinaba a explicar. Era una mezcla de la sensación de vértigo y adrenalina al saltar de una gran altura y del momento en que lo sacaron de la hoguera cuando era humano.

Renesmee se separó de su boca.

—Gracias, Alec—sonrió levemente, mirándole con una inocencia casi infantil.

Alec la miró por un instante y, de repente, desapareció. Se fue corriendo de allí; mientras atravesaba los bosques de Forks a velocidad vertiginosa se dijo a sí mismo que tendrían que seguir matando vampiros a diario, porque no sería capaz hacer nada contra esa híbrida, ni dejaría que otros lo hicieran.


End file.
